<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Percebi Que Te Amo by emeoonbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921433">Percebi Que Te Amo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird'>emeoonbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Foi numa manhã como qualquer outra em que HyunJin percebeu que amava JinSoul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Percebi Que Te Amo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enquanto observava uma JinSoul distraída terminando de comer uma torrada — usando apenas um camisa larga com a imagem de algum desenho no centro e uma cueca feminina, com os fios loiros presos num rabo de cavalo preguiçoso que não estavam penteados e com um pouco de geleia de cereja no cantinho da boca —, HyunJin percebeu que a única coisa que sentia naquele momento pela outra era amor.</p><p>E isso a assustou um pouco, ao mesmo tempo que a deixou com o peito aquecido e meio ansiosa, porque isso significava que estava preparada para iniciar uma nova etapa no relacionamento delas.</p><p>A morena tinha certeza que era amor. Mesmo vendo aquela cena todo dia, parecia que era a primeira vez que reparava em como a mais velha ficava bonita no seu jeito mais natural. Tinha plena noção de que a outra estava uma bagunça e que a última coisa que a Jung deveria parecer aos seus olhos era que estava bonita.</p><p>No entanto, HyunJin não conseguia pensar em outro adjetivo para elogiá-la. </p><p>JinSoul estava linda, apesar de ambas terem acordado a pouco tempo e que ainda existisse resquício do café da manhã nas roupas e no rosto dela.</p><p>E mesmo querendo debochar da sujeira que a mais velha tinha feito, HyunJin também sentia uma vontade absurda de se aproximar da outra e ficar abraçadinha a ela, sentindo o calor que o corpo dela lhe traria pela proximidade. Queria encher o seu rostinho de beijinhos e fazer carinho nos fios loiros, e ficar perto desse jeitinho, apesar de que elas tivessem que sair para ir para a faculdade daqui a pouco.</p><p>E se isso não era amor, HyunJin não sabia o que era, porque aquela vontade era algo tão estranho para si — como se acabasse de achar uma nova parte sua que não conhecia —, porém não era nem um pouco incômoda, já que ser carinhosa era uma característica sua, que sempre aflorava quando estava com JinSoul.</p><p>— Pãozinha — a voz calma da mais velha acordou-a de seus devaneios sobre seus sentimentos. A outra lhe olhava de lado, um sorrisinho debochado aparecendo no canto dos lábios. </p><p>HyunJin franziu as sobrancelhas como um sinal que a loira poderia continuar a falar, e também como um gesto de confusão sobre a expressão da outra.</p><p>— Sei que sou bonita, mas se continuar me olhando vai perder o final do filme.</p><p>Revirando os olhos, e tentando conter o sorrisinho que involuntariamente queria tomar os cantos de seus lábios, a Kim pegou o travesseiro em que estava se apoiando e tacou na outra com toda a força que tinha, pegando JinSoul um pouco desprevenida — ela nem tivera tempo de se defender do ataque.</p><p>— Ouch. — A mais velha massageou o braço, o qual tinha sido o alvo da travesseirada da morena, resmungando sobre uma <em>enorme</em> dor que não existia.</p><p>Ignorando o drama alheio, HyunJin se aproximou e envolveu a outra num abraço, sendo bem aceita pelos braços da Jung. Se encolhendo na outra, com a cabeça encostada no peito dela, a mais nova conseguia ouvir as batidas calmas do coração de JinSoul.</p><p>E foi depois de alguns minutos naquela posição, relaxando sob o calor e o som do pulsamento da loira, que ela chamou a atenção da Jung ao murmurar um simples “unnie”.</p><p>— Hum?</p><p>— Te amo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>